


Void and Despair

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue has been in a lot of relationships, Blue/Dream Child, Crosstale Sans (Mentioned), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Dream Sans Child, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Error is a good guy now, Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Essence (Undertale), F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, New Sans, New Universe, Nightmare Sans (Mentioned) - Freeform, Numbtale Sans, Other, Past Underswap Sans/Dreamtale Sans, Science Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Scifell - Freeform, Scifell Child - Freeform, Shine (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Mettaton (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans Child, Underverse, Yandere, broken character, not stockholm syndrome, science sans, star sanses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: The Star Sanses decide it's time to bring a few of their children out on what was supposed to be a simple mission that turns out to be not so simple. One of the children is Blue and Dream's, Shine, and he doesn't exactly fit the bill of being their child. Shine is a little lets just say broken. Things start turning around for him though when the Star Sanses meet a new Sans.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), PJ (Undertale) & Original Male Character(s), PJ (Undertale) & Palette Roller (Undertale), Palette Roller (Undertale) & Original Male Character(s), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shine and Eclipse





	1. Chapter 1

Blue and Shine sat in the living room waiting for Ink, Dream, Palette and PJ to arrive. "Oh my stars I'm so excited! Today’s the day you get to see what the Star Sanses do, Shiney!" Blue exclaimed, bouncing in his seat a bit.  
Shine looked at Blue, a fake smile on his face, "I'm excited too, Mama, but," he faked a concerned expression, "doesn't Uncle Papyrus not like you doing these things?"  
Blue blinked, "Paps doesn't need to know! Besides he's on a date with Happstablook, he'll be out for a while!"  
Shine lets out a fake sigh, "Okay."  
There was a knock at the front door, Ink and Dream were waiting there with PJ and Palette. "Now PJ, remember to stay out of the way and stay hidden if there's a fight, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," Ink said.   
Dream smiled a little, "Palette, your job, as the oldest of the kids here, is to keep an eye on Shine and PJ to make sure they stay safe, okay? And please don’t jump head first into trouble again. Last time you did that Reaper almost had my head because you had put Goth in danger.”  
Palette gave a little salute, "I promise I'll do my best!"  
“I know, Mama,” PJ said, smiling a bit.  
Inside Blue hopped off the couch and to the door, "That must be them!" He opened the door, "Hi Ink, Dream, PJ and Palette!"  
Shine got up from his spot on the couch.  
Ink smiled, "Hi, Blue~" he said and they let themselves inside.  
“Hi, Mr. Blue! Hi, Shine!" PJ exclaimed.  
Blue was sure to give everyone a hug.  
Palette smiled a bit and looked at Shine, "Hey there, Shiny."  
Shine gave a fake smile to his half brother, "Hello, Brother."  
Blue blinked then whispered to Dream and Ink, "Do you think Shiney is able to go? He's still not completely right and what if something happens that he isn't able to know what to do?"  
PJ chuckled, over hearing, "Mr. Blue sounds like you, Mama."  
Ink blushed a little, "Shush, PJ."  
PJ chuckled a bit.  
Dream smiled. "I'm sure Shine will be fine. Palette's in charge of watching over him and PJ if things get dicey."  
Shine pulled a fake smile, "I'll be fine, Mama."  
Blue nodded, "Okay."  
"Alright, so now to go over the main issues," Ink said.  
Blue nodded, for once being quiet. Ink took out a map of the multiverse. PJ is the first one to look at it; Blue giggled a bit.  
"From what I've gathered, there have been multiple sightings of strange attacks in multiple different aus. The ones who've been hit so far are Dancetale, Undertale, and Outertale," Ink said.  
"In all of those areas that were attacked, I've felt remains of some very powerful negative emotions… even more powerful than my brother can create..." Dream said.  
Blue blinked, "Whoever it is must be awfully angry about something in their universe."  
"So we should find out what's wrong and help them, right?... That's what you guys do?" Shine asked.  
Blue smiled, "He does listen~!"  
PJ looked at Ink, "It's not going to be that easy right, Mama?"  
"It depends on what we find… While exploring the Doodle Sphere I did notice a new AU around… I haven't gotten the chance to take a look at it. Maybe we can start there?" Ink said.  
Blue grinned, "Then we should get going!"  
"And get back before Uncle Papyrus knows what’s going on..." Shine said.  
Blue sighed, "I said he won't, Shine..."  
Ink nodded and used his brush to paint a portal on the wall.  
Blue grabbed a hold of Shine's arm, "It's cool isn't it?!"  
Shine paused before nodding.   
PJ chuckled, "I feel like he's always like this."  
"Alright, portal's ready, let's go." Ink said, hoping through.  
PJ jumped through after and Blue pulled Shine through. Dream and Palette jumped through after and they all ended up in a Snowdin. Blue looked around. It was… very quiet. Ink felt a chill go down his spine. PJ was the first to say anything, he whispered, "What’s going on, Mom?"  
"This place… isn't a very nice AU from the feel of it..." Ink said.   
"Y-Yeah… it's so quiet..." Palette said  
"Maybe we should... look around?" Shine asked.  
Blue blinked, "Y-yeah what Shiney said."  
PJ stepped closer to Ink. Dream nodded and they started exploring. Blue made Shine stay close to him, PJ was right at Ink's side. Ink checked in Grillby's and froze seeing nothing but dust inside. PJ froze alongside him. Blue puts his hand to his mouth. Shine's eyes gave a flicker of green.  
"O-Oh… oh my stars..." Dream said  
"I-is this... a g-genocide timeline?" PJ asked, shakily.   
Ink's phone then started ringing. He answered, "Hello?..."   
"Ink!"   
"E-Error?! Wh-why are you calling me?!"  
PJ looked at Ink, confused, but slightly grateful to have a reason to not look at the dust, "Dad?"  
"Ink, listen to me, you have to get out of that AU before the human sees you!" Error yelled.   
"E-Error… what is this AU?..." Ink asked. "It doesn't have a proper name… but all I know is that AU is nothing but a constant loop of genocide runs. There has never been a pacifist one… ever." Error said.   
Ink's face went pale, "C-Constant...Genocide runs?..."  
Blue's eyes widen. Shine's eyes flash green again. PJ gulped and looked around, moving closer to Ink. Dream was shaking and holding Palette.   
"I-I understand, Error… W-we'll leave." Ink said.   
"Alright. I've also found that there's an attack going on in Underfell," Error said  
Blue blinked, "Edgy!"  
Shine grabbed him so he wouldn't run off, his eyes going green again this time staying.  
"Alright. We'll be there in a flash. Thanks Error," Ink hangs up and makes a portal to Underfell.  
Blue shoved Shine off and jumped through, Shine gave a genuine surprise expression before jumping through after without thinking. Dream and Palette jumped in after. Ink looked at PJ, "Remember what I told you, got it?"  
PJ nodded, "Stay back with Shine and Palette."  
"Good boy," Ink said before they went into Underfell.  
Blue and the others are on the other side, Shine is holding Blue from going any further.  
They could hear screaming.  
"Come on!" Ink said, leading them to where the attack was happening.  
PJ grabbed Shine and pulled him off of Blue and into the back with him and Palette as Blue ran after Ink and Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they found what was happening. There was another Sans there, one they've never seen before. Blue looked at the Sans in confusion, he then looked at Ink.  
The Sans looked at them all, not saying a word. Dream shuddered, "There's so many negative emotions coming from him… it's almost making it hard for me to breathe..."  
"I-I don't think we can talk this through with him then," Blue said, generating a bone to be safe.  
"We have to try..." Ink said  
Blue nodded, slightly.  
"Dream," Ink said.   
Dream nodded and approached the new Sans, "H-Hello?" he said. The new Sans looked at Dream.  
A familiar voice to the trio suddenly yelled, "Hey fucker! We're in the middle of some- What the hell are you guys doing here?! I got this!"  
Blue blinked, "Edge!"  
The Sans looked behind himself, "Oh… I almost forgot that you were here,” his voice very monotone.   
Dream blinked a few times, "Edge..."  
Further back from Edge, Sci peaked out from behind a tree; he seemed to let out a sigh of relief, he then yelled, "Let them help, Edge! This isn't going well!"  
Edge froze before yelling back, "I told you to hide!"  
Ink's eyes widened, "S-Sci?!"  
Sci yelped and hid.  
Edge growled, "Now he listens."  
The new Sans summoned a couple of large crystals and they started charging power.  
"Not again... Dream get the fuck out of there," Edge said before summoning a Gaster Blaster.  
The Sans turned towards Edge and blasts a couple of beams from either crystal. Edge dodges the beams then activates the Gaster Blaster, blasting a beam. A crystal shield summoned around the Sans to take the blast and it actually reflects the blast back at Edge. Edge was ready to dodge when a blue bone shield was summoned in front of him, it took the blast, the bones shattered but Edge was fine. The Sans looked back at the Star Sanses, thinking they had summoned the shield. "Oh… so you plan to interfere no matter what?"  
Blue blinked, confused, "That uh... Wasn't me?"  
A blue beam hits beside the Sans, "S-see I can't do that! Papyrus won't teach me to use Gaster Blasters!" Blue said.  
"Then, who is it?"  
Edge blinked and sighed, "God dammit Sci I told you n-" he looked back to Sci's hiding spot, "Woah."  
"You could listen to me for once and accept help!" Sci yelled, Gaster Blasters summoned around him, left eye glowing bright.  
"Sci-"  
"Don't 'Sci' me anything! Now you're going to accept help or I'll turn you into dust myself!" Sci growled.  
Edge is unsure if that is terrifying or hot, he is sure that Sci has spent too much time in this universe though. He looked at the other Sanses, "Fine I'll stop fighting on my own. Star Sanses… do what you do I guess."  
Ink nodded, “Alright, Star Sanses! Let's move in!"  
The other Sans growled, "You all annoy me..." The dark bubble around him gets a bit bigger.  
Blue blinked, "Any idea wh-what that is, Ink?"  
"I have no idea," Ink said.   
"It's negative emotions. If I can get close enough I should be able to start treating them," Dream said  
"What if we stop him from moving?" Blue asked.  
"That might be a good idea," Ink said  
"Hey Edgy! Sci! Ready to work together?!" Blue yelled.  
Sci shot a look at Edge, Edge nodded. At once the three summoned bones that circled the Sans closely, some red but most blue. Blue and Sci yelled, "Blue means stop!"  
Edge smirked, "And so does red!"  
The Sans looked around at the bones. The three hold the bones up. "Go Dream now!" Blue said, "Quick!"  
Dream got close to the Sans and reached a hand toward him. As soon as his hand went into the darkness, he completely froze.  
"I-is that good or bad, Ink? I-is it too negative for Dream?" Blue asked.  
"I-I don't know..." Ink said.   
Dream was shaking a little, his eyes going completely black.  
"I-I think we should pull him out, it doesn't look good!" Blue said.  
The Sans faced Dream, "BEGONE!"   
Dream was sent flying into a tree.  
"D-Dream!" Blue yelled.  
Just then a barrage of green arrows fly down at the dark bubble and the Sans.  
"We tried to stop him!" PJ could be heard yelling.  
The crystal shield appeared again to stop the arrows.   
"Shine, please don't!" Palette cried.  
Shine fired more arrows, his eyes green, "No one hurts my dad!"  
The crystals that had created blasts before blast at Shine.  
Blue strained and created a bone shield to protect Shine, the blast hit and shattered the bones but the shield wasn't strong enough to hold it back; Shine got hit by the rest of the blast. Ink looked back, "Shine!"  
Shine stood a moment before his eyes changed to normal, he coughed up some blood before he passed out. Palette picked Shine up but the other Sans teleported in front of them. PJ hid behind Palette.  
"Don't touch my baby!" Blue yelled.   
The Sans was just staring at them. Ink turned his soul blue to keep him from moving. Dream groaned a little, "Oww..."  
PJ, shaking, stared out from behind Palette.  
Edge growled, "What are you waiting for?! Someone kill him! He can't move!"  
Sci had come up from his hiding spot and smacked Edge, "You know that's not how they work."  
Ink was shaking a bit, "P-Please...Whoever you are, you need to stop this. W-We can help you!" he said.   
"…Help me?..." The Sans asked.  
"M-mom and his team have helped a lot of people fr-from all sorts of aus. He-he can help you," PJ said, still behind Palette.  
"Yeah! We can fix your problems! We can make things better for you!" Palette said.   
"...There is no helping me." The Sans said.  
"Yes there is!" Blue yelled.  
He looked at Blue, "What the hell would you know?"  
"We've helped all sorts of monsters and all sorts aus! That includes a bunch of Sanses! Dream, Ink and I are even in relationships with those we've helped! I know your au must be hard! We've all been through genocide runs... Except for Ink... But! Ink's universe was never finished! A-and look at him! He's happy and has a family and vows to protect anyone and their au!" Blue said, stepping toward him.  
"You don't understand anything about me."  
"I-I may not... I don't remember genocide runs usually... B-but I know people who do... You... You remind me of my Papyrus back when my human did a lot of genocide runs. He seemed more exhausted and was just losing his will... B-but I got him to open up and we spoke with everyone... And eventually got our human to stop. E-every au has genocide timelines," Blue said.  
"Yeah? But not every au has Pacifist timelines now do they?"  
"Sadly that's the case and that is not something they can really change," Sci butted in, earning a protective glare from Edge.  
Blue blinked and nodded, "We can't stop what the human does... But we have to stop you... Plus... If you're not in your au… The human could do even more damage there."  
"You act as if I can stop them."  
Blue looked down, "I never said that... But if you're not there it won't do any good either."  
"There's no point to me being there, idiot!"  
"Except for glitches, you idiot!" PJ yelled, he blinked before covering his mouth and ducking behind Palette again.  
He turned towards PJ, his eyes changing from white to a dark purple. PJ yelped. Palette glared, "I-If you want to hurt them you'll have to go through me first!"  
"And the rest of the Star Sanses!" Blue yelled.  
"And us!" Sci said holding onto Edge so he can't back out.  
"You could handle one of us but can you handle 6?" Edge smirked.  
Dream stood back up, summoning his bow. "Hmpf… very well then. If you all want to be dust so badly I won't hold back then." The Sans said before...starting to move? Ink was sweating a bit. "H-How is he doing this?! I-I have his soul turned blue!" he yelled  
Edge scoffed, "Does it really matter? He wants to do this the hard way anyway."  
He and Sci summoned up a set of Gaster Blasters. Blue sighed and summoned up two bones. The Sans broke free of Ink's grip and summoned his crystals. Dream started off the attack by firing a barrage of arrows. Blue summoned a section of stray bones and hurled them. Sci activated one blaster then the other, Edge fired both at once. Ink used his powers to create spikes along the ground to attack him. The arrows that Dream fired went by the Sans, the darkness not even budging from it and some of them grazing him. He jumped up to avoid the spikes and used his own blasts to counter the ones from Sci and Edge. Palette, PJ and Shine were encased in a purple glow and pulled away from the fight as a purple beam shot at the Sans from behind. The beam hit and caused a cloud of smoke to form around him. Palette looked towards who had helped them, "Essy?!"  
Essence frowned, "Don't call me that. And get back. You literally have your hands full with Void there. And PJ looks like he's going to piss himself because he's so sheltered."  
PJ blushed.  
Palette sighed, "Thanks for the help..."  
Essence nodded, "I'm the first to land anything. Don't think he's going down that easily, though."  
The smoke cleared and blasts fired at the children. Dream's eyes widened, "KIDS!" He cried before teleporting in front of them, taking the blast himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Dream!" PJ yelled.  
Shine woke up at that moment, "D-Dad?"  
Essence summoned a set of bones and hurled them, they exploded around the Sans.  
Dream was literally at 1 hp, "U-Ugh..."  
Shine's eyes turned green and he teleported from Palette.  
"Shine!" PJ yelled.  
Essence growled, "Get back here!"  
Palette gasped a little, "Shine! Don't!"  
Shine appeared in front of the Sans his bow summoned.  
"Shiney, get away from him! Now!" Blue yelled.  
Dream looked up a little, "Sh-Shine..."  
The Sans looked right at Shine, "Well, look who's finally up again."  
Shine growled, readying his bow. The crystaled charge up again.  
"I'd pull him back but that would leave him open..." Essence said, "We need to get that Sans to stop fighting..."  
Shine smirked then teleported behind the Sans and fired at him. He turned and was struck in the shoulder. Shine readied the bow again and fired again, then teleported. The Sans tried blasting the arrow away. Behind him Shine appeared and the bow vanished and was replaced with a bone, he swung it.  
The Sans used his arm to block the attack. Shine gripped his arm with a glowing hand, "You should have let Dad help you when you had the chance. At least you'd feel something. Heh... At least someone will know what it's to be me... Even for a little while."  
"Don't be so cocky, kid," The Sans said, using his other arm to grab Shine and throw him to the ground.  
Shine growled, getting back to his feet. His eyes flash back to normal for a second. The Sans turned to Shine, glaring at him. Shine's eyes flashed again and he coughed, "N-no not now... I need to feel some-" he coughed again.  
The Sans blinked a few times, “And what is wrong with you?"  
Shine didn't answer and summoned out his soul, not caring that they were in the middle of a fight. The soul was cracked like a jagged plus, the crack wavered and seemed to deepen, "Why... You're supposed to heal when I feel something..."  
Ink was trying to think. He didn't know what to do. How were they supposed to stop this guy to help him?  
Shine stared at his soul; a tear leaking from his flickering eyes.   
"You idiot put your soul back!" Essence yelled.   
The Sans turned Shine's soul blue and brought it up close to him, looking at it. Shine could feel the massive amount of negative emotions coming from him and whimpered as the crack wavered again.  
"Let go of my baby!" Blue yelled, stepping forward.   
Sci pushed Blue back.  
"Let go of me, Sci!"  
"You are a strange little boy. I'm surprised your soul is still stable enough to stay together at this point."  
Shine blinked, "Mom and Dad said Mr. Ink healed it the best he could when I was born..."  
"This was the best the guy who can literally create anything from nothing could do? Pathetic."  
Ink whimpered, "Hey… I tried my best! I'm not good with souls!"  
Shine's eyes went back to normal finally and stayed, he lost any emotion immediately.  
"Whatever," He dropped Shine on his ass. "I've messed around in this universe enough for one day. Time to move on to the next."  
"Wait! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! What did any of us ever do to you to deserve this!?" Ink asked.  
"Who am I? You can just call me Eclipse.... and as for why I'm doing this? Well… why should I let anyone else have peaceful, happy timelines when I've never gotten that chance? You all act as if you know my pain, but you don't know ANYTHING. You claim to know how bad Genocide runs are… try having one no matter what you do. Being completely helpless and powerless to protect anyone you once cared about… You all wouldn't last in my universe, not even Mr. My Chemical Romance over there. You all still know what peace, happiness, and love feel like… I don't. Those feelings are useless and lost to me...and they're never coming back no matter what you do. Do yourselves a favor and stay outta my way," Eclipse said before disappearing.  
Dream panted a little bit, stumbling to Shine. "Sh-Shine, sweetie....a-are you okay?"  
Shine looked over at Dream and nodded, "Yes Dad... Are you okay?"  
"I-I'll be okay… eventually," Dream said.  
Shine nodded before looking where Eclipse was last, his eyes flickered a bit and he shook his head.  
"L-Let's get back to Blue's house… Sorry for all of this, Edge," Dream said.  
"Eh, I should have figured there'd be a worse universe than this and Horror," Edge said.  
Sci is relieved no one is asking why, or more importantly how, he's there.   
"Well, have fun with Sci." Ink said, opening a portal and taking the kids through.  
Blue helped Dream through, after giving a small wave to Essence, Sci, and Edge.  
~  
Once they were all through Ink closed the portal and sighed, "Well that could have gone better…”  
"Sorry I couldn't keep Shine back..." Palette said sadly.  
Shine blinked, a little, but said nothing.  
"I'm sure it could have been worse!" Blue said... sarcastically?  
"We'll need to come up with a plan in order to stop him… I still don't think he's ENTIRELY bad. He just needs help…” Dream said  
Shine sat on the couch, he took out his soul and stared at it, the cracks weren’t any worse or better.  
PJ tilted his head, "If you don't mind me asking... Does it hurt?"  
"Sometimes..." Shine said.  
Palette sat next to Shine, "Do you want me to get you anything? Or need to talk about anything?"  
Shine shook his head, "I just want to be normal... You can't get me anything for that."  
"I'm sure one day it'll happen! It's just gonna take a little while… but during that fight you expressed a lot more emotion than when that green eye thing normally happens, so that was at least something!" Palette said.  
Shine nodded, his eyes crackling a bit. Palette hugged him, "But no matter what, I'll always care about you~ I'm sure PJ does too, right PJ?"  
PJ nodded and also hugged Shine, "Yeah!"  
Shine's eyes crackled, a light blush forming on his face. Dream smiled a little bit, wincing a little when Blue had suddenly started healing him. "E-Eep! B-Blue, warn me next time before starting to heal me, please!"  
Blue giggled, "Sorry."  
Dream sighed a little bit as his Hp started to go up, "That guy was really strong… I mean I had already been a little bit damaged from when he knocked me away but… to knock me to 1 Hp with one blast… that's terrifying… I don't understand why my powers didn't work on him, though. Even Nightmare starts to be affected when I get closer to him, so..."  
"He threw me off before I could use my special," Shine said.  
"I doubt it would have worked anyways, Shine… If his negative emotions are strong enough to resist me… then it might be that his negative emotions are so strong that not even you could have affected them..."  
"That's true," Shine said.  
"I know this is a little morbid but," PJ started, "why didn't he kill Shine? He literally had his soul in his hands... And if he wanted us to suffer that would have been a good way to do it."  
"Wow... You are Error's child..." Shine said.  
PJ blushed, "H-hey!"  
"I don't know… maybe he does have a slight sense of mercy?" Ink said  
Shine shrugged, "Death would probably be better than feeling nothing most of the time..."  
Blue frowned, "Shiney, don't say that."  
Dream frowned a little, "It wouldn't be good for us..."  
Shine's eyes flashed, "That's great that you would be feeling upset. I wish I could know how that feels!"  
Blue's widen, "Shiney..."  
Dream shrank back a little bit.  
Shine looked down, "I'm sorry... I’m... Going to bed."  
He got off the couch and went upstairs. PJ frowned, "I wish there was something we could do..."  
Dream sighed a little bit. " I do too...I really do..."  
"Why did his soul crack so badly anyway?" PJ asked.  
Blue sighed, "Th-there was a complication when he was born..."  
"I-I tried to heal him as best I could… but I couldn't completely help him..." Ink said  
"H-he's here so at least it kept him alive and for the most part healthy," Blue tried to smile.  
"Yes… but then there's the problem with his emotions… or lack thereof."  
"And when he does have any he can't control them," PJ added.  
"Exactly."  
"S-so he's a little different. He'll be okay still," Blue pressed.  
Dream was… strangely quiet.  
"And besides who are you to judge, Ink?! Y-you don't even have a soul!" Blue said.  
PJ blinked.  
Ink froze. Blue realized what he’d said, "Ink... I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it."   
"No, Blue… you're right… I honestly shouldn't be talking… Someone with no soul shouldn't really be talking about souls and emotions..." Ink said, his voice going monotone and the colors in his eyes turning white.  
"No Mama, you know so much!" PJ said.  
"Ink no! I-I didn't mean it I was just mad!" Blue said.  
"I-I'm just… I'm gonna go on a walk. Palette, watch over PJ while I'm gone, okay?" Ink said before leaving.  
"Mama!" PJ cried, before glaring at Blue who shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't… I... I didn't... I..." Blue tried.  
Upstairs, Shine closed the door to his room, his eyes flickering. He looked back at his door then at his window, he locked his door then went to the window, opening it and climbing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ink walked for a good while before sitting at the edge of a cliff. Shine had followed him quietly until he stopped, he figured someone would find it creepy if they came by, so he decided to say something, "Excuse me... Mr. Ink... I'm sorry I followed you... But can we talk?"  
Ink looked at Shine, and Shine could see the color was gone from his eyes. "Sure thing, Shine..."  
Shine's eyes flickered, "I heard everything downstairs... Mom wasn't exactly quiet... Then again he never really is quiet for really anything..." He walked over and sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that..."  
Shine shrugged, "I guess I've heard worse... Like Uncle Papyrus and Happstablook coming home from one of their dates and they've had too much to drink... Apparently ghosts can be ticklish. Or when Mom and Mr. Dust think Pastel, Blueprint, Sprinkles and I are asleep and Uncle Papyrus isn't home..."  
"I see..."  
"I should probably feel 'embarrassed' at what I just said, huh?" Shine asked, knowing the answer already so he didn't wait for the answer, "But... I wanted to know... How do you feel emotions with no soul?"  
Ink showed him the little vials on the strap going across him. They were all different colors, "These are what hold all of my different emotions. Each color represents a different emotion."  
Shine looked at the vials, "I thought they were just paint or something..."  
"No. They may look like paint but they're not."  
Shine blinked, "Can... Can I try one?"  
"I-I don't know if they'll work for you, but I guess we can try. Which emotion do you want?"  
"Something positive... Since I've only ever experienced negative..."  
"Hm… Let's try happiness, then," Ink said, taking the one for happiness off of his belt.  
Shine took the vial and opened it, "So... Do I drink it?" he asked.  
"Yes, but just a small sip. And don't worry about it tasting bad. They have pretty good flavors. Happiness tastes like lemon candy."  
Shine nodded, "Here's... Here's to feeling something... Maybe." He took a sip from the vial, then closed it… he decided not to tell Ink it tasted nothing like he said it would… and handed it back over to Ink. His eyes flickered a bit.  
Ink put it back and looked at Shine, "Anything?"  
"There was a little of something but... No not really... Why is it so easy for me to experience sadness and anger but not emotions that are good for me?" Shine asked.  
"I'm not sure, Kiddo..."  
Shine's eyes flickered and he sighed, "I wasn't expecting to suddenly be like Mom and be a bundle of joy but... I was hoping for something..."  
"I wish there was more I could do to help you..."  
"I know... If it wasn't for you I might not be alive now so that's something..." Shine said.  
"Still… You deserve to experience emotions… you don't… you don't deserve to be a husk like me..."  
"You don't deserve to be a husk either, Mr. Ink... You're a great and caring guy who's pulled off some amazing things... Hell you managed to turn the destroyer of aus into a protector of them like you and even had some awesome kids with him," Shine said.  
"Still… You were born from the two people who have the most emotion out of any of the AUs… and yet… you're almost just like me… the guy who appeared from nothing."  
"So? Life didn't exactly deal us with great hands," Shine said, his eyes flickering, "But that doesn't mean we can't make it as best as we can right? That's what Mom and Dad say the Star Sanses do. That's what they said you do."  
Ink looked at him, then smiled a little, "Yeah… you're right. Y'know, for a kid with no emotions… you sure don't seem like it. You're pretty inspirational."  
Shine's eyes turned green and he blushed, "I am? N-no... I just listen to what my parents say."  
"Nonsense. I think you're really inspirational. You take what Dream and Blue say and make it your own, even make it better than what they originally said. You're a good kid, Shine. Blue and Dream are so proud of you, I'm sure of it."  
"E-even if I'm not exactly what they expected?" Shine asked.  
"Because you're DIFFERENT than what they expected. They were expecting a bouncing baby boy full of hope and energy… and instead… they got a miracle of a child who, while not completely, is growing into a fine young man. I'm sure there'll be a time that will come where you can finally experience emotions to the fullest, but the point is this is YOUR story. It's up to YOU to find the path to the thing you seek."  
Shine blinked and smiled, he hugged Ink, "Th-thank you, Mr. Ink."  
Ink hugged back, "No problem, Shine...and hey, this is a first. You're actually smiling for real."  
"That's right," Shine said, he blinked, "That's right! I'm... I'm smiling! And it's not fake to make anyone else happy!"   
Ink smiled, "See?"  
"I know this happiness won't last. Can we go and show my parents, Mr. Ink? Before it goes away? Please?" He kind of sounds like Blue right now.  
"Alright," Ink said, teleporting them both back to Blue's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue was sitting on the floor still upset with himself for what he said. PJ was sitting next to Palette on the couch, quietly, still angry at Blue. Ink and Shine popped up in the middle of the room, “Hey."  
Blue jumped to his feet, "Ink I'm so sorry- Shine? I thought you were in your ro-!"  
Shine interrupted him by using his magic to pull Dream and Blue to him and he hugged them, like really hugged them for the first time ever.  
Dream squeaked a little bit, "Sh-Shine?"  
Shine was smiling, no grinning, "I wanted you two to see me the way I was supposed to be. Happy like both of you."  
PJ blinked, "He's... He's actually smiling!"  
Dream teared up a little bit, "H-He… He's feeling actual happiness..."  
Blue was silent but he started crying tears of happiness.  
"It won't last but I want you both to know no matter how I act without emotions I love you both. I love you both more than anything and am glad to be here!" Shine said, a few happy tears falling.  
Dream hugged him tightly. "We love you too, sweetie… We love you so much!"  
Blue nodded, "We love you no matter how different you are! Emotions or no emotions you're still our baby boy!"  
Shine grinned, "I know!"  
PJ smiled watching them.  
Palette smiled too, "Well this is nice."  
Dream's hp, which had been at only a fourth of it's normal hp, jumped up all the way to full.  
Shine pulled out of the hug, he wiped away the tears before going and hugging both Palette and PJ too.  
PJ blinked but accepted the hug. Palette hugged back as well.   
Blue smiled, wiping the happy tears with his scarf.  
Shine smiled, his eyes began to flicker though, he blinked and pulled away from the hug, "I'm sorry it couldn't last longer everyone."   
He gave one last big smile before his eyes returned to normal, his face going blank again, "At least... I know what happiness feels like now..."  
Dream nodded, wiping his tears.  
"I'm gonna go back up to my ro-" He blinked, "I locked my door from the inside..."   
Blue couldn't help but laugh a bit. Dream laughed a little too, "Oh, Shiny..."  
"I left my window open..." He walked out the door and went to climb back up.  
PJ blinked, "Has he snuck out before?"  
Blue smiled, "Yes, he has but it's safe here so I don't say anything."  
"Blue… you know how when you say those things you jinx yourself..." Dream started.  
Blue blinked, "Oh..."  
"Like back when we were like… together you said that your brother would never think to look in the woods… and then he found us kissing."  
Blue blushed, "Th-that was one time."  
"Or that time you said we'd never run into Nightmare while I was here… and he terrorized all of Snowdin."  
"Maybe just don't say things like that Mr. Blue," PJ said.  
"I say what I believe I can't help it!" Blue said.  
Ink chuckled a little bit.  
"N-nothing's happened yet. So we should be in the clear!" Blue insisted.  
PJ looked unconvinced.  
Just then there was crashing coming from upstairs. Blue blinked, "That came from Shine's room! Shiney!" He ran up the stairs. Dream and Ink ran up too.  
Blue tried to open the door but Shine hadn't gotten the chance to unlock it, "Shiney! Mama open the door!" He pounded on it, "Shiney!"  
Ink knew something was up so he broke the door down. Shine's room was completely trashed and the window broken and Shine wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Shiney! My baby!" Blue ran to the window.  
They see Eclipse staring at the window, holding a tied up Shine in his arm before disappearing.  
"No!" Blue yelled, tearing up.  
Dream ran up to the window.  
Blue fell to the floor and started crying. Dream hugged him, "I-It'll be okay, Blue. I-I doubt that he'll be hurt."  
"You s-seen what Eclipse c-can do! You've-ve be-een at the hand o-of his strength! Of cour-course he's go-going to be hurt-t!" Blue cried.  
"But why would he just take Shine like that? Why not just kill him outright? He must have something else planned," Dream said.


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse landed in the middle of a campsite, putting Shine down before gathering some wood into the pit in the center. Shine blinked a couple times, his eyes flickering, he knew he should feel fear but the emotion that was coming through, though it was vague, was curiosity. Eclipse set a fire in the pit and watched it flare to life. Shine looked at the fire, silently. Eclipse sat on the other side of it.  
"Would you mind untying me? I'm completely helpless without emotions and they’re not exactly easy to bring up," Shine broke the silence after a while.  
"I don't know if I can trust you to stay put or not."  
"Where exactly could I go?" Shine asked.  
"... Fine..." Eclipse said, untying him.  
"Thank you," Shine sat more comfortably and looked back at the fire.  
Eclipse went back to his spot on the other side. They sat there in silence, Shine figured Eclipse wasn't much for conversation and Shine himself really wasn't either, especially with someone he didn't know.  
"You're not much of a talker, are you?"  
"Not with people I don't know. No. Most of those I am around speak to me first. I don't usually initiate a conversation unless I'm feeling emotional," Shine said.  
"Feeling emotional?"  
"I'm sure that you can tell by sitting there that I am very different from how I was when we fought," Shine blinked.  
"Yeah. You're honestly kind of interesting, Kid. Never seen anyone like you."  
"Aside from Edge, Essence and Uncle Nightmare I've never seen anyone with such dark emotions," Shine said, then added, "You might have a more negative cloud around you than Uncle Nightmare."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Eclipse said.  
"That's good," Shine faked a smile, "Neither type of emotion is bad from what Dad taught me, even if too much negativity hurts him and too much positive hurts his brother."  
Eclipse went a bit quiet before saying, "Your name is Shine, right? I heard some of them calling you that during the fight."  
Shine nodded, "Yes that's right."  
Eclipse went quiet. Shine blinked and went back to staring at the fire. Eclipse was staring into it also. It felt nice to have a little bit of company for once. Shine's eyes sparked slightly, he gave a barely audible chuckle.  
"Hm?"  
"You said you discarded positive emotions yet I can feel something there; it's small, like one of my flickers, but it's there," Shine said.  
"Whatever."  
"Mom said you remind him of Uncle Papyrus... You remind me of Mr. Dust though," Shine said, "His universe was normal for a while some genocide, some neutral, some pacifist. Suddenly his human started doing what your human does. Constant genocide. After a while he couldn't take it anymore. Want to know what he did?" He was sure the answer would be silence or no, so he went on, "After a reset he killed everyone before the human could leave the ruins... He wanted to max out his LV to fight the human and finally beat them. He started to enjoy killing though and kept doing it."  
Eclipse looked up a little bit.  
"The person he was the most brutal with was his Papyrus... Sure he killed the human as soon as they came back from their save but... What he did to his Papyrus..." Shine's eyes flickered, he sighed, "Mom, Dad and Ink eventually stepped in and they were able to help him out of his madness... Mom and him are together now... They had my little brother Sprinkles who is a few years younger than me."  
"I see..."  
"I know you don't believe you can be helped but if Mr. Dust has taught me anything anyone can be helped," Shine said, "Some just need an extra push."  
Eclipse stared at him for a while before looking down again, "I still honestly doubt that you can help me… I lost my hope a long time ago."  
"You know what I think?" Shine said, "Too much hope will drive you mad. The fact that you've never experienced a pacifist run is why you're not another Dust. You still have some mercy. Don't say you don't because earlier you literally had my soul and seen the shape it is in... you could have killed me then and there."  
Eclipse went quiet. Shine blinked, he suddenly summoned out his soul. The cracks had healed from the fight. It was how it normally was again, Shine's eyes crackled, "I figured the happiness would have done more," the crack wavered.  
"How did that even happen, anyways?"  
"The crack? When I was born the magic went wrong. It resulted in me having a broken soul, in shards... I think it was because of Mom and Dad's stress and they're both very emotional so it wasn't normal stress... Ink was able to heal most of it but the four cracks stayed... If I wasn't Dream's child I probably would've just been dust immediately," Shine said.  
"Interesting..."  
"It used to be a normal plus but for some reason it's gotten worse... Which... I don't understand... I used to eavesdrop on my parents a lot... They'd say maybe if I felt something it would heal it... Which it did sometimes... But around the time I hit puberty it got worse... Now it seems to just do what it wants..." Shine said, his eyes flickering again, causing the crack to waver more.  
"Very strange indeed."  
"I just want to be normal... I want to feel emotions like I was supposed to," Shine said, his eyes turning green, the crack in his soul shook, "You want to know the first time I experienced happiness? Just a few minutes before you kidnapped me. I'm fucking 18 and I've never experienced true happiness before that!" He was suddenly crying, "I... I just... want t-to be n-normal... I d-d-don't deserve th-thi-is! N-no one des-serves-s thi-is!"  
Eclipse was a bit speechless seeing him like this. He seemed to hesitate for a little before sitting next to Shine. The dark aura around him seemed to disappear.  
Shine started hyperventilating, "A-and... when-n I... finally... st-start feeling s-somethi-ing... i-ts s-so m-much... I-I can't... I can't control-trol it... an-and I do-n't kn-no-ow... wh-what t-to do... and I ju-ust... let my bo-body do... wh-what it want-s. An-nd-" he starts coughing, his soul shaking; the crack wavered.  
Eclipse put an arm around him. "Hey. Look at me, Kid."  
Shine tried to look at him, shaking, he was coughing and couldn't speak now, he suddenly let out a pained noise as a new crack ripped into his soul, he coughed up some blood.  
"S-Settle down, Kid!"  
"I-I-I c-can-an't! Pl-plea-ease... I-I d-don't know... wh-what to do-do... H-help m-me!" Another crack ripped into his soul.  
"Take deep breaths, okay?"  
Shine shakily tried to breathe normally, his soul shook less.  
"That's it. Slow, deep breaths..."  
Shine slowly brought his breathing back to normal, his soul becoming stable as he did so. Eclipse gently rubbed his shoulder. Shine blinked as his breathing evened, he looked at Eclipse, his eyes still green, "Th-thank you," he hugged him.  
Eclipse froze a little bit. Shine blushed and pulled back, "S-sorry..." his eyes began to slowly flickered back to normal.  
Eclipse stared at him as his eyes became normal and the blush vanished, along with evidence of the panic attack, aside from a few tear stains, his soul was completely still but dawned two new small cracks going through the middle of it diagonally.  
Eclipse blinked a few times before heading to the tent and setting up a place for Shine to sleep. Shine looked at his soul, his eyes gave a tiny flicker and he sighed, and put it back in place.  
Eclipse went over to a cooler and started grabbing drinks and some food out. Shine looked at the fire watching it flicker and crackle. Eclipse started cooking some food over the fire.  
Shine slowly blinked, before letting out a small yawn. Eclipse finished the food and handed some to Shine, "Here, Kid."  
Shine took it, "Thanks..." He slowly began eating.  
Eclipse nodded and started eating. Shine was silent as he ate, his eyes gave small flicker as he wondered how everyone else was handling this. A tiny amused grin gracing his face as he thought of Blue and Paps frantically putting together search parties as Happsta, Dream and Ink tried to calm them down.  
"What'cha thinkin about?"  
"My Mom and Uncle freaking out as they try to find me," Shine gave a small chuckled, "Uncle Paps might be really laid back but he's super protective of all my siblings… especially Sprinkles and I... Even more than he is of Mom."  
“I see… must be nice."  
Shine's eyes flickered, "Eclipse... What was your universe like before the human showed up there?"  
"It was great… I lived with my dad and my brother in Snowdin, had a lot of great friends, and I was even second in command of the royal guard underneath Undyne… I was helping my brother try and get in… But… then the human came… they had no problem going through and killing everybody in the ruins, which actually was a public attraction at the time, supervised by the Queen… After they got through the ruins, I tried to stop them… but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to stop them from advancing to Snowdin… They were killing everyone in sight… and right when I got there to try and evacuate people to a safer location… I saw the human… kill my dad and my brother..." Eclipse was starting to shake a little bit.  
Shine blinked his eyes, sparking, "They sound nothing like the humans from the other aus... They always completed a neutral or pacifist run before doing a genocide... At least from what I've been told... Anyway."  
"Like I said… my human has never done a neutral or pacifist run ever. It's nothing but constant genocide… a-and no matter what I did… I-I couldn't stop them..."  
Shine's eyes flickered and he frowned. Eclipse took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Shine set down his unfinished food and crawled next to Eclipse, he put a hand on his shoulder before hugging him. Eclipse tensed up a little. Shine didn't let go this time, his eyes crackled. Eclipse slowly started to relax.  
"I'm sorry... It must be strange to be hugged so much recently... Especially by someone you barely know... It's all everyone does to me to make me 'feel' better about my problem so... I wanted to try to help you feel better... I don't think hugs actually are for that though... I can stop if you want..." Shine said, a light blush forming on his face but he stays where he is.  
"N… No… I-It's… It's okay."  
"You helped me through my panic attack so I'll try to help you as best as I can," Shine said.  
Shine felt Eclipse slowly hug him back. Shine blinked and his eyes flashed; he blushed and smiled. Eclipse hugged him closer. He was shaking a little bit. Shine took a deep breath, his eyes crackled a bit, "It's okay... You're okay right now, alright?"  
"...thank you..."  
Shine nodded, nuzzling Eclipse's shoulder a bit, "I'll be here as long as you need." He knew he had no choice to actually be here but if he could choose he would stay on his own.  
"It's getting late. We should get some sleep."  
Shine nodded pulling back from him. Eclipse went into the tent. Shine followed behind. There was a spot on the other side of the tent set up for him to sleep. Shine walked to the spot and sat down.. Eclipse sat down on his spot  
Shine laid down, and got comfortable.  
"Night, Kid." Eclipse said.  
"Goodnight, Eclipse," Shine said, his eyes crackling a bit and he smiled slightly.  
Eclipse curled up and fell asleep. Shine stayed in his spot for a few moments before crawling over and laying down right next Eclipse and after a few minutes he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, back at Blue’s, Dream was pacing back and forth a little. Paps was home by that point and didn't seem happy, Happsta was floating next to him trying to keep him calm, Blue wasn't crying anymore but he was sitting on the floor, way more quiet than usual. It was pretty disturbing.  
Dream gulped a little. He had to think of something. Paps let out a frustrated sigh, "This is exactly why I never wanted him to be involved with this 'Star Sans' thing..."  
Dream glared, "You're still upset about that?"  
"Not just my little brother. Shine too. He wasn't ready. He wasn't stable!" Paps growled.  
"Well forgive me for thinking maybe doing something more than just sitting around all day like you would have been good for him, maybe make some actual friends for once!" Dream shouted.  
"I was trying to keep him safe since you damaged him in the first place!" Papyrus yelled back, "And now because of you my brother is damaged now too!"  
"How is this MY fault?!"  
"If neither of you made friends with him none of this would be happening! We would be safe in our own universe without people bursting in and taking what's not theirs or destroying it! Without you my brother could still be him and not have to worry about stuff he's not ready for like children!"  
"What the hell would you know about what he was really ready for or not?! Stop acting like you know what he wants because you don’t! He's allowed to make his own damn choices! He could have easily refused to join Ink and I but HE chose to join us because we finally gave him a chance to live out his dreams to help those in need which is a hell of a lot more than what he would have gotten here because you know for a damn fact that Alphys won’t ever let him into the royal guard at all!" Dream snapped, then covered his mouth.  
Blue looked up and blinked, but stayed quiet. Papyrus growled, "Do you really want to know why Alphys won't let him in?! I told her if she even got close to saying he was promoted from a sentry that I would fucking dust her myself!"  
Blue's eyes widen.  
"But why would you do that?! You know that it's his dream to be in the royal guard, to help people who need it most, to protect the ones he cares about! Why would you prevent him from achieving his dream?! Do you not trust him or something?!"  
"Because I can't lose him okay?! I promised my dad! I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt him!"  
"And yet all you’re doing is hurting him by crushing his dreams!"  
"STOP!" Blue yelled.  
Paps froze. Dream stopped a little bit.  
"JUST STOP!... What's done is done... Okay? I'm not mad Papyrus..." Blue sighed, "But you should have told me if you didn't want me to join the royal guard or the Star Sanses... That's not important right now though okay? I know we're all upset right now... And things are coming out that we're keeping from each other for our own reasons... But we... We can talk about this later. Eclipse still has Shiney... We need to find them... Paps, if you don't want me to be hurt then please help..."  
Paps nodded, "...I'm sorry for what I did, Br-"  
"Not. The. Time. We will have time once we get MY --" Blue blinked and looked at Dream, "I mean our baby back.”   
Dream was still quiet.  
"Dream..." Blue said, "Say something..."  
Dream shook his head.  
"Please, Dream... Shiney is out there... What if Eclipse hurts him?... What if Shiney loses control or has one of his panic attacks?" Blue tried.  
"...I don't even know how to help him with those..."  
Blue let out a growl of frustration, "So we’re just supposed to leave him with Eclipse?! If you don't know then do you think Eclipse will know?!"   
"Blue, calm down..." Happsta tried.  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Blue yelled at her.  
Happsta flinched back and hid behind Paps.  
"Look, we'll find him, okay? It's just not going to be that easy!" Palette jumped in.  
"I-I never said it was going to be easy..." Blue said, calming down a bit, "I'm just worried..."  
At that moment Ink came back into the room, "I've got them."  
Blue looked at him but before he could speak Paps spoke, "If you're going to find them I'm going too. I'll get off my ass for once and help."  
Blue blinked and Happsta smiled.  
"Thank you. I sensed them both close by to the ruins, somewhere in the forest. In his universe," Ink said.  
"Then we should get going!" Blue said, heading for the door.  
"Bro..." Paps started.  
"Papyrus..." Blue glared at him.  
"I'm just trying to say maybe a plan should be set up before you charge in. You guys said he was strong, running in without a proper plan doesn't seem like a good idea," Papyrus tried to explain.  
"We don't have to exactly hurt him. If we can stop him from moving we can at the very least rescue Shine," Dream said  
Blue was quiet, but nodded.  
“I’ll stay back… I’m not going to be much help… And someone will need to be here if Dust and Sprinkles come back,” Happsta said.  
Ink nodded and led the rest of them to where he had sensed Eclipse and Shine.


	8. Chapter 8

They all came across the campsite in the forest. Paps covered Blue's mouth to keep him from instantly calling out to Shine. Blue glared at him but didn't protest.  
Eclipse came out of the tent and yawned, stretching a little.  
Blue let out a low growl.  
"Calm down, Bro, you don't even know if he hurt him," Paps whispered, strangely calm.  
There was a rustling in the tent, Shine had woken up, not seeing Eclipse there with him, "E-Eclipse?!" He crawled out and looked up at the other, his eyes were sparking, "O-oh... I didn't know where you went..."  
“Oh, sorry. I was going to get breakfast started for us and I didn't want to wake you," Eclipse said.   
Ink blinked a few times, confused.  
"I'm sorry if I was too close when you woke up... I felt an emotion that made me want to be close to you... So... I acted... Don't be mad..." Shine said, sounding a bit upset.  
Blue tilted his head.  
"He's experiencing emotions?" Paps mumbled.  
"I'm not mad, I honestly didn't mind that much," Eclipse said  
Shine smiled, hopping to his feet, he hugged Eclipse.  
Blue's eyes widen. Paps suddenly chuckled. Blue snapped his head toward him, "What's so funny, Paps?"  
"Shine likes him," Paps said chuckling again, trying not to start laughing.  
Dream blinked, "Oh my..."  
Blue shook his head, "That's not right though, he kidnapped him... Isn't there a name for that?..."  
Paps blinked, "I knew I shouldn't have let you on the Undernet..."  
"Stockholm syndrome?" Ink said  
Blue nodded, "Yeah that..."  
"Let's just watch for now and see what happens..." Ink said.  
Eclipse had finished making breakfast by this point and gave some to Shine. Shine took it and smiled, his eyes cracking continuously, "Thank you."   
"No problem."  
Shine and Eclipse started eating.   
"So how did you sleep?" Eclipse asked.  
"Very well actually, how about you?" Shine asked.  
"Pretty good. Couple nightmares but I'm used to them..."  
Shine frowned a bit, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I-I'd rather not. They're mostly about what's gone on in my universe..."  
Shine nodded, "Okay... I'll listen if you need to talk."  
Eclipse nodded, slightly. Shine smiled and blushed a bit, "I-I know we haven't known each other for long... B-but I care about you, Eclipse..."  
Eclipse went a little bit quiet. Shine blinked and blushed more, "I-I'm sorry... I just felt like I should be honest... I-I won't say it again..." His eyes started to lose the bit of green and he started to lose emotion again.  
"N-No, it's okay… I've just… I haven't heard that in a long time."  
Shine's eyes sparked again, "O-oh." He smiled.  
Eclipse still hasn't smiled yet, but his tone of voice actually had changed a little bit. Shine took the rest of his food and sat right next to Eclipse, maybe a little too close for comfort. Eclipse blinked a few times. Shine blinked, not seeming as if anything was wrong. Eclipse shrugged, a little, and they both continued eating.  
"This is really strange..." Ink said  
"I don't approve of this..." Blue frowned.  
"You sound like me with all of your relationships, nyeh heh," Paps chuckled.  
Ink looked around, "Wait, where's Palette?"   
Palette was walking over to Eclipse and Shine.  
"What's he doing?" PJ asked.  
Palette reached them and cleared his throat, "U-Um, excuse me?"   
Eclipse looked up at him.  
Shine blinked, "P-Palette what are you... I-If you’re here then that means..."  
"M-Mr. Eclipse, sir… can you please bring Shine back home?" Palette asked.  
"N-no!" Shine said, his eyes turning full green.  
"B-But Shine, everyone's worried about you." Palette said.  
"I said no!" Shine growled.  
Eclipse looked at Shine, "Kid?"  
"H-he's nice a-and makes me fe-eel something I haven't felt! I'm n-not going ev-ven if he said I could!"  
Palette gulped, knowing that Paps and Blue might kill him from what he's about to say, "What if he goes with you?"  
Shine smiled and looked at Eclipse. Eclipse blinked, "But… why?"  
"Well, it'd be better than here, right? Certainly being in a nice cozy house would be better than out here in a cold forest, right?" Palette said.  
"Please, Eclipse," Shine was bouncing a little, his eyes sparkled.  
Eclipse thought about it for a second.  
"...fine. But only for you."  
Shine blushed and hugged Eclipse, "Th-thank you~!"  
Eclipse put an arm around Shine who giggled a little bit.   
Blue growled, unable to control himself at this point and stormed up.  
"Bro wait-! Oh what's the point... I did the same thing when I saw him and you out in the forest by the house," Paps said looking at Dream a bit.  
"And when was I going to be told about this?!" Blue had gotten to them.  
Shine blinked.  
Eclipse looked at Blue, "Oh, it's you."  
Blue growled, "Yes it's me and I would like you remove yourself from my son!"  
"But Mom-"  
"No! This isn't right! It's Stockholm Syndrome!" Blue yelled.  
Eclipse let go of Shine, "Sheesh, aren't you a strict parent."  
"Shine, get your arms off him," Blue growled.  
"...No."  
"E-excuse me?!" Blue sputtered.  
"No. Why should I? You're all over Dust when Uncle Paps isn't home. And he's still pretty unstable!"  
"Wait... What?" Paps blinked.  
"Plus it's just a hug and Eclipse isn't anywhere near as bad as Dust was!"   
Blue blinked and blushed, "Well you sh-should listen be-because I'm your mother and I said so!"  
Shine blinked and instead clung to Eclipse, who froze in turn, "Uh… Kid?"  
"I'm not letting go even if you try to pry me off with a crowbar..." Shine growled at Blue.  
Blue frowned, "That can be arranged…”  
Palette whimpered slightly. Shine squeezed Eclipse to prove his point.  
Blue growled, "Dream! Get over here and help me with your son!"  
Dream came over, concerned. Shine growled.  
"Sh-Shine, sweetie… let's just calm down and--"  
"I'm finally feeling something good other than happiness and you're trying to take the source from me! I won't let you!" Shine interrupted.  
"W-We're not trying to do that, Shine. We're just trying to take you home… and I don't think Eclipse likes that you're clinging to him like that."  
Shine blinked that seemed to calm him down a bit, he loosened his grip on Eclipse. Dream smiled a little bit. Shine slowly let go of Eclipse, "S-sorry... I-I don't know what came over me..." he sounded upset.  
"It's okay," Eclipse said, petting his head.  
Shine blushed and smiled at the contact.  
Dream nodded a little, "Now, let's all go."  
"I just love how I get no say in this..." Blue grumbled.  
"Bro, don't start again," Paps called out.  
"Let's go," Dream said.  
Shine nodded and grabbed Eclipse's hand. Blue started to walk toward Ink, Paps and PJ. Ink sighed a little, "Well at least this ended peacefully..."  
PJ nodded. Blue grumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that, Blue?..."  
"Nothing..." Blue said  
~  
When they were all back at Blue's house Eclipse just sat on the couch quietly. Shine sat next to him. Blue glared at them both, he wasn't sure who or what he was more angry about. Dream sighed a little bit and sat in a chair.  
Paps smirked at Blue, "Now you know how I felt, Bro."  
"Shut up, Paps."  
"Look on the bright side Mr. Blue," PJ said, "Shine is happy."  
"Nyeh heh, That's not happiness, PJ. Shine's caught the love bug," Paps chuckled.  
Shine tilted his head, "Love bug?"  
Palette blinked, "You're saying Shine's in love?"  
"It's not love! It's Stockholm Syndrome!" Blue growled.  
"Maybe not," Paps said, "Shine when did you start feeling what you're feeling?"  
Shine blinked and thought about it. Eclipse looked at him.  
"Right after Eclipse left after the fight in Underfell... That was when I got the first feeling it was small but that was when it happened," Shine said.  
Blue blinked and Paps smirked, "Then it's not Stockholm Syndrome."  
Dream smiled a little bit. Honestly he was kind of glad that Shine was experiencing more positive emotions.  
"I still don't approve," Blue said.  
Paps chuckled.  
"I think it's nice," Dream said  
"Bro, think of it this way. I didn't approve of Dream and I still don't approve of Dust. You probably won't approve of anyone Shine or any of your kids like," Paps said with a smirk.  
Blue frowned.  
Shine blinked, "But... There won't be anyone else I like... That's what the feeling says anyway..."  
Dream blinked a few times.  
"Eh... Okay then... And this is where I step out. I'm gonna go find my pink ball of floating squish..." Paps said, just a bit freaked out, he's about to take a shortcut out of the room, then stopped, looking at Eclipse, "You hurt my nephew and you'll have a bad time, got it?" he then took the shortcut and left.  
"I thought that about Dream and still think it about Dust... Things change Shiney..." Blue said, then added under his breath, "And I hope they do..."  
Shine frowned, "No, they won't."  
"Easy, Kid," Eclipse said  
Shine blinked, "S-sorry."  
Eclipse patted his back a little. Shine blushed and giggled.  
Blue blinked, then suddenly patted himself down, "I-I haven't had my phone on me all this time! I-I hope Dusty hasn't called!" He ran up the stairs and to his room.  
"Where have Sprinkles and Mr. Dust been?" PJ asked.  
"Dad-son bonding," Shine said, then scooted a little closer to Eclipse and hugged him, snuggling against him.  
Dream smiled a little bit and took out his own phone to see if Cross had texted him at all.  
"Has Dad said anything to you since we were in Eclipse's universe, the first time, Mom?" PJ asked Ink.  
"No, he hasn't..." Ink said, sadly.  
PJ frowned, "Oh..."  
Shine started to fall asleep against Eclipse, he nuzzled his shoulder causing Eclipse to look at him. Shine fell asleep against him. Eclipse sighed a little bit and just held him. Shine smiled in his sleep.


End file.
